1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to product testing technology, and more particularly to a signal panel for checking images displayed on liquid crystal devices (LCDs).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) has been the most important displaying platform of current information technology and video products. The operating principle of TFT-LCD relates to by applying appropriate voltage to a liquid crystal layer between an array glass substrate and a color filter (CF) glass substrate such that the liquid crystals within the liquid crystal layer are twisted. Different transparent rates are achieved by applying different voltages.
In the LCD manufacturing process, in order to enhance the reliability of the assembled LCDs, high-temperature/aging and quality reliability experiments have to be conducted. Generally, voltage and signals are inputted to the products in the aging mode, and the light is turn on to display images, and wherein only the voltage with 12V and 3.3V have to be provided by a signal source.
During the high-temperature/aging experiments and reliability experiments, a huge amount of signal generators and signal lines provide the signals and the power source to the product, which results in a huge amount of wasted resource. In addition, it is not easy to operate and repair the signal generators and signal lines.